


you and me at the end of the world

by poalimal



Series: WIP Amnesty [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Steve is a robot, depersonalisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Before the Crash, Sam was a lawyer. He had a comfy home, a cat, a boyfriend.Now he has Steve.





	you and me at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was reading a lot of Stargate Atlantis fic when I wrote this? Even though I've never watched that show.

The Argoti believed in a thing called the hand of nul. With fist outstretched, you reached forward to see if mutual understanding could be attained.

Of course, it had the unfortunate side effect of looking like you were shaking your fist at someone when you asked them a question. Which was never a good thing, in Sam's experience.

'Traveller,' said Got-Empur, sounding puzzled, 'you have returned. And yet our business is concluded.' She stretched out her hand toward him, then closed it into a fist. Sam did not break her gaze. 'Why do you dip twice in thinning waters?'

'I'm here for my companion,' said Sam. 'Your soldier,' he gestured at Rgo-Kan, 'took him from me, before tossing me in the bush for dead. I come to retrieve what is mine.'

Got-Empur did not raise a single finger from her fist, though she did stare at Rgo-Kan until he left them on the steps alone. 'You concealed its true nature from us,' she said. 'You know how we feel about such beings. We consider its labour sufficient payment for this omission. The overstep is forgiven.'

'Your forgiveness is noted, and appreciated,' Sam said, lowering his head. _Its labour_. 'My companion and I will continue to rely on you in the coming lean years.'

'Traveller,' said Got-Empur, 'do you not understand? It is not your companion anymore. Its place will be here from now on.'


End file.
